War Preparations
by EaSnowPw
Summary: 40 years since her death. Really a long time to be mourning, but Shinji can't help it. After all, he had killed her. But how come she's back? And who are those guys with her? Still Shinji x Oc. Sequel to 'The Present and a Third Seat'.
1. Surprise

~~~~~~40 years later~~~~~

Shinji woke with a start. He looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to remember how he got there in the first place. His thoughts were always drifting to the son of a bitch in his mind, and this one time was no exception. Though a little after, his mind traveled back even more, to _that_ day. He was hoping he would be able to get over her death, but it was proving to be the hardest thing he had ever done.

**'Hey, still mourning? I mean, honestly! It's been, what, 40 years? You're so hopeless!'**

_'Shuddup, insensitive bastard!'_

**'Oh, that's right! Your lover was her zanpakutou! Like master like zanpakutou! HAHAHAHA!'**

Shinji's reiatsu spiked up. 'Shut it! Do you want me to pay you a visit?'

**'Eh, no. But… you know what? Forget it.'**

Shinji sighed. Being a Visored was proving to be really stressful. He couldn't help but wonder how she… "Dammit!" She was always somewhere in his mind, haunting him to no end. His eyes drifted to the clock. 10:44. He knew the others were awake, but he wasn't in the mood for Hiyori. However, he was starving so, taking a deep breath, he went downstairs.

* * *

"Morning…" he barely dodged the incoming attack in time. His hand slid on Sakanade. He always had his sword with him; the others did too, just in case. Kensei held back Hiyori, muttering something which made her pale. Shinji ignored them, taking a seat.

"So, whacha doing today?" Lisa asked. She didn't get an immediate response. "Hirako!"

"Huh? I told you to call me Shinji, Lisa!"

"Forget about that. I asked…"

"I'll be taking a walk, probably. I'm not in the mood for anything."

"I see…"

They finished breakfast in silence and Shinji left. Lisa watched him, pity obvious in her eyes. She knew that, out of them all, he had lost the most. They all lost their rank. They were all exiles. They were separated from important people to them. But he had _killed_ that important person with his _own_ blade. She sighed.

"Hiyori! You should…"

"I know, dammit! I should leave him alone today. You tell me that every year!"

"That's because you always forget, brat!" Kensei yelled.

Love sighed. "It's his only day he shows us how much he is hurting every single day."

"41 years is a painfully long time." Rose remarked.

Everyone went silent.

* * *

Shinji was taking a walk, admiring the many beauties of the Real World. Everything reminded him of her, although they had never been there together. 'Just… why? Why didn't I realize it was her? I was so blind… so stupid…'

**'Hey, master, sorry to interrupt your mourning, but you REALLY need to look in front of you.'**

Shinji refrained from cursing and did as he had been told. His eyes widened, his breath caught in his chest. Right there, walking as if nothing had happened, was Emmalin.

He was stuck for a moment. He knew, he could scream her name, but what if she was angry with him? However, he took the chance, he was too happy to think about consequences. "Emily!" She spun around immediately, her eyes widening when she saw him. He shunpoed to her, squeezing her in a tight embrace.

* * *

"Shinji…" Emily was confused. The Real World was the last place she thought she would find him. And yet, there he was. She ignored her two followers and focused on Shinji's words.

"I… I thought you were dead… I thought I had fuckin killed you…" he whispered.

She smiled. "Hey, did you really think that I would let Aizen fool around like he wanted? Don't worry. Whatever he tries, I shall always be back for you." She pressed her lips against his, savoring his taste, the taste she had lounged for all the years they had been apart. She felt his hand in her hair, pulling her closer.

A loud cough interrupted them. "Would you mind introducing us to your friend, Onee-san?" Shinji scanned the speaker. He was a tall man, who looked pretty well-built and strong. His face looked cold and hinted a little dose of anger. His hair was short, blonde and his eyes blue. Next to him was a copy of him. However, they had different haircuts, the copy had red hair and green eyes and their facial expressions were different. Whilst the blonde looked pretty indifferent, if not a little angry, the redheaded one looked really angry, but was somehow keeping his temper in check.

Emily looked a little embarrassed. "Um… well, Shinji, these are my brothers. Andrew and Adrian."

'Weren't they supposed to be dead?' he thought, scanning them.

The blonde shook hands with him. "I'm Adrian. It's a pleasure to meet the man who had stolen my sister's heart. She spoke about you a lot."

"Well, the pleasure is mine. She told me many good things about you two."

"Of course she did. She ain't our Onee-san for nothing." Andrew retorted.

Adrian glared at Andrew. "However, what is a Taicho doing in the World of the Living?" the three looked at Shinji, waiting for an answer that (he didn't think) put him in a good light.

"Well, I'm not a Taicho anymore…"

"Really? Why?"

"You got fired?" Andrew mocked. They all noticed the sarcastic smirk forming on his lips.

Shinji shifted uncomfortably. "Kinda. Stuff happened."

"Like?" Emily was the one to question him this time.

"Stuff. I am here as a traitor to Sereitei." The twins gripped their swords, but made no move to attack. Shinji sighed. "I'm not alone, however. There's also Lisa, Mashiro, Kensei, Love, Rose, Hachi and Hiyori. We were jammed. Urahara tried to help us, but the blame fell on him… And Tessai and Yoruichi."

Andrew scanned him distrustfully. "Who was to blame then?"

Shinji stared at the other blonde. "Aizen."

The Senkais' eyes widened. "You said you were jammed. What did he do?" Adrian asked.

"He made sure we will never return. You were right, Emily. Hollow powers really are illegal. We were all Hollowfied."

Emily palled. She knew what that meant. If they didn't allow them to go back, then how would they allow her and her brothers? Andrew and Adrian scanned the man in front of them.

* * *

Adrian wasn't quite fond of the idea of his sister getting a boyfriend while they weren't there, but then again, she had thought they were dead. He wasn't sure whether he liked Shinji. From what Emily had told him, it just seemed too good and too ideal. So he had decided to give him a chance. However, the Hollowfication was certainly not on the pros, like the fact that she had nearly died twice while he was supposed to protect her. His plan was to talk to him and see his reaction to that sort of reminders, and the scar he had left would prove to be really useful.

Andrew, on the other hand, was quite sure that Shinji was just a player, like himself nonetheless, and wanted to prove that to Emily as well. The way he acted, as if nothing had happened, made him burn with rage. The whole Hollowfication stuff was no plus either. Andrew had little to no control over his feelings and Inner Hollow, therefore he could hardly believe that Shinji did. But he also had to stick to the plan. Daisuke had told them that Shinji would invite them to their lodging and Andrew hoped he could get a spar out of him. He was really surprised to see how right the dark haired man was and they were soon walking towards some warehouses. One of them was surrounded by a barrier, which opened when Shinji got near, allowing them to enter.


	2. Spar

Shinji entered the warehouse casually, making everyone wander whether he had finally lost his mind. "Kensei, put three more plates."

"Aww, man! Is Urahara visiting us again?" Love complained.

"Nah!" Shinji grinned. "Better! But hurry up, they are waiting."

"Who?" Lisa asked. She was very interested as to what kind of guests could raise their leader's mood like that.

* * *

Everyone's eyes widened when the three Senkais entered the room. "Ah…" They all introduced themselves and asked the three various questions, especially Emmalin.

"But, anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Kensei finally asked.

"Daisuke suggested it." Adrian answered neutrally.

"Really? You met the guy?" Rose asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'm actually more surprised that _you_ know him."

"We had a few missions with him. He's pretty useful, for an asshole. He's always there when you need him." Shinji said.

Andrew couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, he's a very handy asshole!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "C'mon guys, you're being overly mean. He was nice to me…" she trailed off, allowing the others to get the hint.

Adrian switched topic. He didn't feel like immobilizing his brother. "There's a war nearing us. 70 years mostly. SS against Aizen. Can we consider you guys allies?"

The Visoreds were silent, all expecting an answer from Shinji. "Yes, you can." He answered immediately.

"Good. However, that means we need to test you." Adrian said neutrally.

Shinji sighed. "A spar? Are you seriously gonna fight against all of us? Don't get me wrong, I know you guys are strong, but…"

"No." Adrian interrupted. "One on one. Whoever is the strongest of you will fight my brother."

"What the hell, Adrian? You never told me about this!" Andrew yelled.

Emily scanned her brothers, uncomfortable with Adrian's proposal. 'So he didn't tell her either.' Shinji deduced. 'What is he doing?'

"So, who will it be?" Adrian asked. The Visoreds looked at each other questioningly.

"Kensei?" Shinji asked hopefully. The silver haired man shook his head, amused.

"You're stronger than me, idiot."

Rose rolled his eyes. "And Kensei is stronger than me or Love."

Love grinned. "Which means you go, Hirako."

'Oh, the joys of death!' Shinji thought.

**'Hey, lemme give you a tip: if you annoy the red headed idiot, he will lose all control and his Hollow will take over.'**

Shinji's eyes widened. 'Fuck, I'm so NOT doing that!'

_'We'll see.'_

"Is there anything the matter, Hirako-san?"

"Yeah, are you afraid of me?" Andrew asked, grinning.

"Well you are considered one of the strongest Shinigami ever. Should I be casual?"

Everyone started laughing.

* * *

~~~~~~Adrian's POV~~~~~~

We were lead to the basement of the warehouse. The place was huge and resembled the training grounds we had back in SS. I was positively impressed when I realized that the kido used for that was long lost forbidden kido even I didn't know. "Hachi, put up a barrier!" Hirako yelled. I watched as the big man summoned a big powerful barrier around the two fighters. I smiled slightly. It was good to see progress. Then a thought hit me. Onee-san was right. We were getting old…

I expected my brother to start the fight, but as he was about to do so, Hirako-san shocked us both and lounged at him.

_'He has a good strategy. Your bro is weak on defense.'_

'I figured. It's easy to see that when you know his temper.'

**'He ain't no pussy, this Hirako guy. The fight will be good.'**

'Hmm…'

I trusted my Hollow with this kind of judgments. His instinct told him the strength of a potential opponent. My eyes soon drifted to my sister. She was the reason for all of this. Her face held worry as her eyes landed on Andrew. She was worried about him, not about her lover. I tried to figure the strength he possessed.

They had already reached Bankai and Andrew was obviously angry. I soon realized why. Hirako's zanpakutou messed with the enemy's senses, making it a battle of minds, which Andrew sucked at. He surrounded himself in the fire, claiming that Hirako couldn't hurt him as long as he didn't touch him. I sighed. 'He's such an idiot.' The blonde summoned his Hollow mask and charged a Cero. My eyes widened. As I was fully aware we had hollow reiatsu, I never thought that we had hollow abilities as well. A little bit of reiatsu leaked through the barrier. Hachigen had trouble keeping it on. I sighed, touching it. I synchronized my reiatsu with his and strengthened the barrier. "Arigato, Sankai-sama." I nodded, sensing everything on the inside. The Cero was huge, way beyond anything I ever saw. Andrew had used his mask as well to block. Soon he lounged at Hirako, who was easily blocking all the attacks sent his way. 'Impressive.'

**'He can keep up with your bro's speed and strength. However, he clearly outmatches him in strategy. You would have been a better opponent for him.'**

'Clearly.'

I was soon starting to get worried. The longer Andrew maintained the Hollowfication, the higher the risk he lost control. And I sure as hell couldn't manage him on my own. Not without hurting him. Only sempai and Daisuke could.

Hirako pushed him away, panting hardly. 'He clearly overdid it.'

**'Obviously. You really thought he was stronger than Andrew?'**

'Yeah, for a while.'

Then it happened. Onee-san's emerald eyes widened in fear and I soon felt a familiar hollow reiatsu. "Get Shinji out of there! Now!" she yelled. We weren't fast enough. He got slammed into a nearby boulder by the wolf-like form of my bro. He got up a little too slow and barely dodged the next blow. He hissed and lounged at him, gaining himself a small slash on his chest. **'He's lucky, but for how long?'** My eyes widened and I tried to figure a way to immobilize my brother. I scanned the others. They weren't of much help, not even sis. Hirako's mask shattered and fell, leaving him shocked. I gasped seeing his eyes, proof he was slowly losing control as well. It was from exposure to Andrew's reiatsu. My fists clenched. I felt useless. Hirako tripped, falling backwards. I closed my eyes, refusing to see a massacre. Onee-san screamed.

**'Ha! The queen finally shows up!'**

Right in front of Hirako, having blocked my bro's attack, was Helen. She hissed something and Adrian's hollow form shattered. He fell on his knees, panting hard. I shunpoed next to him when the barrier dissipated. Helen glanced at us, then at the others, who were all around Hirako. Onee-san went to Hirako. Andrew was fine. He was panting hard, unbelieving what had happened.

* * *

~~~~~Later, normal POV~~~~

"So, for how long are you guys planning to hang around?" Lisa asked casually.

Andrew shrugged. "A week… considering you don't kick us out by then."

Hiyori hit him with her flip-flop. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Royalty? You better stop acting like such a stuck-up brat! Of course we'll kick you out! This reminds me: out! Now!"

"Hiyori." The small girl paused. "Stop it." Lisa ordered.

"Fine. Let's vote this out." Kensei said. "All in favor of keeping them? Ah, good. But there's still one problem. We only have one spare room."

Adrian sighed. "Firstly, there's another problem. My sister and Hirako are missing. Secondly, I think they'll share a room."

Andrew screamed. "What are you talking about, bro? Are you…"

"Stop right there, okay? You said it's my choice and I think this would be fair. And there's no need…"

"No! We're _so_ doing that!"

Adrian sent his brother a heated glare. 'Sadistic idiot, do you enjoy seeing people suffer? It's already obvious.'

'Well, I'm not convinced.'

Adrian sighed and sat up. "We're gonna check on our sis." The Visoreds nodded and he left with his brother.


	3. Conflict

The twins found the couple, as they had expected, in Shinji's room. Adrian knocked, preventing Andrew from bursting in, and Shinji opened the door.

"I'm sorry about the mess in here…" the Visored said, scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Well, it's cleaner than Andrew's."

Emmalin was sitting on the bed. "Ah, good." Andrew said. "Onee-san, can you please take off your blouse?"

Emily blushed. "Why?"

"Just do it."

She complied, still blushing. Adrian scanned Shinji carefully. When Emily lifted her blouse, he palled, his eyes flashing with choking guilt. His fists clenched.

"You know where that came from, don'cha?" Andrew asked softly.

Emily had a round scar on her back, right where his sword had been. There was a matching one on her front, right between her breasts.

Adrian glared at his brother. 'That was uncalled for. You know, I completely approve of him. If you don't, there's no need to torture them both.'

'Fuck it. We had decided we'd do this. I'm not fully convinced yet.'

Shinji walked mechanically towards his bed, sitting right next to Emily. He gently touched the scar, faintly feeling his reiatsu in it, inside her body. Her head tilted back slightly, while her eyes closed, as she enjoyed the touch. "Shinji, it's not your fault." She whispered. "One of us had to die. In fact, I'm glad things turned out this way. Had you been the one stabbed, you would've died. My brothers wouldn't have saved you."

He sighed, temporary forgetting about the twins. "It's not exactly like that. I figured he had your fighting style. I was blinded by my hatred towards him and refused to believe that he had tricked me." He whispered.

Adrian slowly processed the traitor's words. **'It's not like he could have done anything even like that. If she didn't realize it was him, she would have killed him. So she's right.'**

The blonde Senkai sighed. "Well, Hirako-san, we are going to be here for a week. Is there any problem if Onee-san will share your room?"

Shinji eyes widened slightly at the proposal. "No, no problem."

Andrew scanned his brother. "Then we'll retreat for tonight. Good night."

"Good night."

Emily watched her brothers leave. As soon as they closed the door, her eyes drifted towards Shinji. She took her blouse and put it on. She sighed. "Well, are you going to blame yourself forever? I am fucking fine so that would be pointless. And Shinji, I am only going to be around for a week. Use it to your advantage. You can mope afterwards."

He scanned her carefully. "Oh, I am gonna use it to my advantage. But first, we need to get you settled in."

"What are you talking about? I only have the clothes on me."

"Well, you're not going to sleep in them, are you?"

Emily blushed slightly. "As far as I can remember, your pajamas' fit me well." She chuckled.

Shinji smiled. "Yeah, I'll get you a toothbrush and… anything else?"

"A hairbrush. I think I'll use yours, if it's okay."

"Good."

* * *

~~~~~Next day~~~~

Andrew had slept in, unlike his brother. When the red-headed went downstairs, the others were already finishing breakfast. "Morning, everyone." He said sleepily. Emily chuckled. The others just eyed him questioningly.

Hiyori took off her flip-flop and attacked the Senkai. "You idiot! It's almost afternoon! I'm not setting the table for a lazy-ass like you!"

"What the fuck, chibi?"

The others sweat-dropped. 'Now he's done it.'

"Chibi? Who do you think you're calling little you overgrown baldy?"

"What? I'm not bald, chibi. But you are chibi." She proceeded to hit him. "Stop, chibi! Ouch. Hey, stop! I said stop! _Scream, Phoenix!_"

* * *

~~~~A little later~~~~

"You're gonna have to fix our kitchen, you know that?" Lisa asked Adrian.

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, but what's her problem anyway?"

"It's Hiyori." Shinji said. "She doesn't need a reason to attack people."

Emily chuckled. "That'd be one thing you have in common with Andrew."

Andrew was still fighting with Hiyori. He had his Shikai, while she was using both her Shikai and mask.

"Shall we stop them?" Adrian asked.

"You do it." Kensei said. "I'm not getting in Hiyori's way."

"Geez. Fine. _Bankai._"

* * *

~~~In the evening~~~~

Shinji went on the roof, finding only Andrew there. "Hey."

"Hmph." Was all the response he got.

Shinji chuckled. "You really hate me, doncha?"

The red-head looked away. "I know what your kind is capable of."

"Our kind, you mean."

"Yes. I know… and I don't like it. We say 'I love you' and it means nothing. We can leave the girl even after saying sweet things and go to another one."

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't go there. I've never been like that. I'm not a cheater. Ever. I have higher morals than that. If I actually get bored of a girl, I break up with her and find another one."

Andrew smirked. "Then we're not exactly the same. I haven't had a girlfriend in a really long time."

Shinji smiled sadly. "It's too painful, huh?" he asked softly.

"Shut up! You know nothing about it!" Andrew blew up.

The blonde shook his head. "Emily told me a lot of things about you. You know how it feels to love."

"She shouldn't have. I can't believe she trusts you like that."

"Well, I'm glad she does. There are very few things she didn't tell me." Shinji said proudly.

Andrew glared at him. "Like?"

Shinji shrugged. "Official stuff that came up at the wrong time."

"She picked the wrong guy."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Oh, did you know that she had asked Daisuke to make you guys let her see me again?"

Andrew looked shocked. "What?"

"Yep."

Andrew tried to use another offensive. "She lost Jyubi because of you."

"Jyubi needs a master like Daisuke. A master who doesn't have many ties with others. A master who can make the neutral decision for the bigger good. She isn't like that. She would have never used him like that."

"Are you calling my sister weak?" He clenched his fists.

Shinji raised his hands in mock defense. "No. I'm calling her emotional, which she is. He was the only thing that kept her balanced most of the time."

"Tch. Feelings make…"

"… people weak? That's so fake. Only cold-hearted people can ever say that. Feelings help us, make us stronger, give us resolve to fight for the ones we care… especially for those we love."

"You're not like that."

"Not on the surface, no. But I would die to protect her."

"That's fake."

"Believe what you want, fine by me. Believe that I don't love her. It's your belief. But we can agree on one thing, I hope: she does love me. And if you don't approve of me, it won't change too much, except for the fact that you'll be hurting her. Not me. **You** will hurt her."

Andrew stood up. "You are in no position to threaten me."

Shinji smirked. "I am actually. Your brother can confirm that." He sighed. "Whatever, I am not that sure of what I can do to make you believe me." Shinji stood up, preparing to leave.

"Why didn't you do anything to prevent all that stuff?" Andrew asked.

"She didn't allow me. 'Let me fight. Take the others to safety.' 'I'm fine. Don't worry. Nothing will happen.' Sound familiar?"

"You shouldn't…"

"I didn't. She had wanted me to take the others to safety, and I did it, then came back after her. It was already too late. I'm… I did what she said. Every. Damn. Time. She was just that selfless. Believe it or not."

"Tch."

Shinji vanished in shunpo.

"Bro, you shouldn't be on bad sides with him." Adrian said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Shuddup, Adrian."

"If you kill him, Onee-san will never forgive you. Ever. And he knows that."

Andrew clenched his fists. "I wish I could kill him. I wish I was strong enough to do it in a few swift moves."

Adrian sighed. "Yeah, we're not Higher Senkai-level anymore."

"You're mostly Shintaicho." A familiar voice said.

Adrian scanned the intruder. "Hirako…"

"I figured it when we fought. You should've mopped the floor with me, but you didn't. I'm sure the old man trained you better than that. He's tough as fuck."

"How the fuck do you know sempai?" Andrew yelled.

Shinji shrugged. "Urahara told Emily that you guys may be alive. She wanted to visit the old man, so I went with her. He was in the mood to kick my ass, so we had several spars."

"You make it sound like you were a child's play."

"I'm not ashamed to admit it. Anyway, why did you lose your power?"

"We were revived and we lost the bonus we had received from Kurotsuchi."

Shinji grinned widely. "He's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

"Screw him. He tortured us anyway and I hope he roots in his cell."

"Urahara freed him."

Andrew burned. "Introduce me to that bastard so I can fry his ass and feed it to him."

Adrian sighed. "Calm, bro. Why did Urahara free that criminal?"

"Ask him. Nobody else is sure about it."

"Tch."

"Whatever. I'm leaving to have some quality time with my girlfriend." Shinji had said those words deliberately to anger Andrew, who took the bait and lounged at the blonde, this time without his sword that neither of them had with him.

Shinji dodged the attack, aiming a kick at his enemy's head, who caught it, spinning it so Shinji lost balance. However, as he fell, he took Andrew down with him, landing on top of him. "What is your problem anyway? You hate me with no reason." Andrew got up and attacked him again. This time, however, Shinji went on the offensive. He slid past Andrew's attack and hit him. Andrew slid back. "Let's end this." They lounged at each other full speed. As the distance between them reached mere millimeters, they both drew back, a sword cutting the place where they had both been.

"Wake up, idiots! Are you that stupid to reduce yourself to fighting?" Adrian yelled. "Stop this nonsense now."

Shinji glared at his opponent and read his eyes, which were shining in the faint moon light. 'This isn't over.' He shunpoed to his room, knowing Emily was waiting for him there.

"Bro, you should be more permissive with him." Adrian started.

"No."

Adrian's reiatsu spiked up. "Listen, if you don't, all you'll manage to do will be that they won't be together in your face. They'll just hide. You can't stop them from being together, got it?"

"Shuddup, Adrian."

The blonde lifted his brother by the collar of his shirt. "If you ever lift a finger against Hirako again, you'll have to deal with **me**."

"Tch."


	4. Peace and Urahara

~~~~In Shinji's room~~~

"So you fought with Andrew." Emily said as soon as he entered.

"Hello to you too." He answered grumpily.

"Why?"

Shinji lounged on bed tiredly. "Please don't start. I'm tired and pissed off and not in the mood to answer your questions."

"Shinji~." Emily whined, but got no response. She sighed. "I knew this would happen."

"He hates me. I don't even know why."

She sat next to him, burying her hand in his hair. "It's Andrew. He'll get over it."

"I hope…" he stopped, sighing. Emily watched him in silence as her hand massaged his scalp. "Which one would you chose, if it would come to that?"

Emily looked away, sadness written all over her face. "Neither."

"What?"

"Shinji, you're both very important to me. I can't make this choice. I… I don't want to."

"Emily… you…"

"I don't wanna make this choice!" She screamed, burying her face in her hands. "I don't."

Shinji sat up, watching her sob quietly. He gulped, hugging her. "You won't have to… I'll try to not let it get there."

She nodded. "Please."

* * *

~~~~In the morning~~~

Shinji went to the twins' room. He glared at the closed door, trying to arrange his thoughts. Finally, he knocked. Andrew opened the door, grinning. "I thought you'd chicken up."

Shinji smirked. "You thought wrong."

"Obviously. Anyway, what do you want?"

The blonde shrugged. "To chit-chat a little. Mostly about your sister."

Andrew glared. "What?"

"Listen, it hurts her to see us fight constantly, okay? I know you don't like me, I don't wanna question your reasons, but at least try and give me a chance. Just one goddamn chance won't kill anyone."

Andrew seemed thoughtful. "One chance. One question. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask for this one chance? You looked ready to murder my ass last night."

Shinji sighed. "Emily knows that we fought, and trust me, she doesn't like it. If this keeps on, she would eventually have to choose one of us. She doesn't want to. And I believe she shouldn't have to, if we can fix it. That's all."

Andrew sighed. "I like that answer. Guess I have no choice now but to approve of you. But remember this, if you ever hurt her, I'll personally kill you."

"If I ever hurt her I'll personally tell you how to kill me in the most painful way and sharpen your sword."

* * *

When the two went together to breakfast, the others started cheering. "Hey, what's all this about?" Andrew asked, smiling. Adrian took him to his seat at the table.

Emily jumped on Shinji, unbalancing him, thus she landed on top of him on the floor. Andrew was the first to start laughing. Emily blushed, realizing the position she found herself in. So embarrassing, her brothers to see her like this. She was on top of Shinji, her arms around his neck, their faces mere millimeters apart. His arms were around her waist. Her legs on each side of his, straddling his hips. Adrian smirked. 'Quite a sight, indeed.'

'I wonder how many times they've been in this position naked.' Andrew answered, grinning.

'Good to have you back.'

'How can I deny them this?'

Shinji had gotten up, scoping Emily bridal style. He placed her on her seat, leaning in to steal a kiss.

"Oh, guys, c'mon, we're eating!" Kensei complained.

Emily pulled back a little, still holding Shinji close. She grinned at the silver-head. "Thank you for reminding me." She took a bite from a slice of bread and chewed it a little, kissing Shinji fully afterwards.

"Fuck, that's it, I'm out!" Kensei yelled.

Andrew watched the man leave. "You really are my sister." He said. The others laughed.

* * *

~~~~~A few days later~~~~

"So, when can we meet this Urahara guy?" Andrew asked boredly, sprawled on the couch.

"Sometime soon." Lisa answered.

"When?"

"Today." Love retorted.

"Too lazy to go." Rose said.

"Not in the mood for Urahara." Lisa completed.

"Me either." Kensei added.

"If Kensei doesn't go, why should I?" Mashiro whined.

"I don't wanna see the baldy." Hiyori said.

"No one asked you, chibi." Andrew said, earning himself a hit from Hiyori's flip-flop.

"Then I'm not going either." Love said.

"Hachigen-san?" Adrian asked.

"I will take you there if you want."

"Good. We just need to ask Onee-san and Hirako-san."

Just then, the couple decided to join the others. Adrian told them what he wanted them to do and they both agreed to come.

* * *

~~~~Later~~~

"Oh, ohayo, Hirako-san~!" Urahara greeted, fanning himself. Then he saw Emily. "Emily-chan! I missed you so much! Where have you been?" He squeezed Emily, whose eyes were wide at his reaction.

The twins had identical looks of shock and disbelief. Shinji chuckled seeing them. 'You guys look identical for once.'

"Oh, but who are these?" Urahara asked, scanning the twins.

"My brothers. Andrew and Adrian."

The shopkeeper grinned. "I told you they weren't dead."

Andrew smirked. "So you're Urahara?"

"Yes."

"And you reed Kurotsuchi from the Maggot's Nest?"

"Yes…"

"That's all I need to know. _Ban_…"

Adrian stopped him. "Why?"

Urahara sweat dropped. "I needed his help to create a laboratory."

The twins looked at each other. Then they spoke at the same time. "Bullshit. _Bankai_."

* * *

~~~~Later~~~~

Shinji sat down at the round table, next to Emily. Hachi had left with Tessai, leaving the Senkais and Shinji with Urahara and… "What's a black cat doing here?" Andrew asked, as the cat was circling him and his brother.

"Yoruichi-san!" Urahara scolded, taking the cat. "Don't do that to our guests!"

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Talking to animals is a sign of madness." He said.

Shinji chuckled. "Yoruichi-san isn't an animal."

Emily eyed him questioningly. "This cat is Yoruichi-san?"

"Yeah."

The cat chuckled. "You three really are funny." The smoke emerged and the cat slowly took the shape of the real Yoruichi. When the smoke cleared, Shinji had his eyes closed, Andrew and Adrian were staring and Emily was blushing, like Urahara nonetheless. "This is my real form." She said. "Nice to meet you both, Senkai twins." She said, extending her hand for Adrian to shake.

He scanned her. "Can you put some clothes on before we talk or this is your everyday outfit?"

Yoruichi grinned, shaking hands with both brothers. "So what if I dress like this?"

"That's not dressing! Put some clothes on, woman!" Andrew yelled.

Yoruichi laughed and left to get dressed. Shinji opened his eyes. "She really enjoys doing this, doesn't she?"

"Yeah…" Urahara answered.

"So, what's the plan, master of puppets?" Adrian asked.

The shopkeeper fanned himself, laughing nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the Hōgyoku." The Senkai eyed Urahara in all seriousness. "That thing has a power rivaling Jyubi. I want to know what you are planning to do with it."

"I'm gonna hide it in a Gigai which I will give to a Shinigami who will lose all his powers and be forced to hide from Soul Society."

"Hmph. That is risky."

"Indeed, but necessary."

Adrian sighed. "We'll see how things will evolve from now on. What we will do, what Soul Society will do… and what the Humans will do."

Shinji's eyes widened. "Humans?"

"Yes. It will be our battle in their World."

"We shall see."


	5. We'll be back

~~~~~Next day, in the evening~~~~

The Visoreds had decided to party a little. Around midnight, Lisa suggested them to spin the bottle. Being halfway drunk, they all accepted (minus the always calm and sober Hachi). So they made a circle in the middle of the room, in the following order: Andrew, Adrian, Emily, Shinji, Love, Rose, Kensei, Mashiro, Hiyori, Lisa.

The first to spin the bottle was Andrew. The bottle spun a few times, eventually pointing to his brother. "Oh, hell no!" Kensei said.

The brothers eyed each other challengingly. "Do you think what I think?" Andrew asked, grinning.

Adrian scanned his brother, no emotions displayed. "Every girl we have both kissed had said that I'm a better kisser than you."

"We shall see that."

To everyone's surprise, the twins didn't break the kiss for a good three minutes, making all the males nauseous. When they finally broke apart, Adrian licked his lips content. Andrew grinned. "You will have to teach me to do that with my tongue." Kensei tried not to puke.

Next, Adrian had to spin. Lisa was the lucky winner. She blushed and they settled for a short peck.

Emily spun the bottle and it landed on Shinji, to both of their relief. Their kiss was long and passionate.

Then Shinji had to spin the bottle and it landed on Kensei. 'Oh, please no.'

They both awkwardly looked away, not making eye contact. "C'mon, guys, you can make it short." Lisa said. They had all agreed to that at the beginning of the game. "Damn, fine." Their lips barely touched when they both pulled away, washing their mouths in sake.

Love was almost afraid to spin the bottle and to his luck, it stopped pointing at Hiyori. "Don't even think about it." She said threateningly. However, the others held her as he kissed her lightly. When she got freed, Love was long gone.

Rose gulped before spinning. The bottle stopped on Lisa. To the others savor, their kiss was longer and more interesting.

Kensei grinned at Rose and spun the bottle. He looked at Andrew, who grinned and the bottle stopped on him. "You're kidding me." Kensei said in disbelief.

Adrian started laughing. "Are you guys gay by any chance?" Lisa asked.

"No. We're straight, but we don't mind male-male interactions every once in a while." Andrew retorted.

"They're bi." Emily answered.

Kensei brushed his lips over Andrew's, who licked him, making it seem as if he wanted to deepen the kiss. However, he pulled back. "I'm not that sadist." he declared.

Mashiro spun the bottle and it stopped on Kensei, who used the chance to clean himself of Andrew.

Hiyori spun the bottle and it landed on Emily, who only gave her a small peck.

Lisa spun the bottle and it stopped on Andrew. He grinned, forcing the supposedly small kiss into a full make-out fest.

* * *

~~~~At the end of the week~~~~~

"So, how are you?" Emily asked. They were lying on Shinji's bed, facing each other.

"Eh, fine. For now." He didn't want her to leave. However, he knew he would feel better knowing she was alive... and still his.

"Oh, really?" She licked her dry lips, hoping he would get the message. Which he did. "I thought…"

She never got to finish. His lips met hers, interrupting her. Her eyes slid shut as she rubbed her lips against his. She felt his hand behind her head while he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She encircled her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. His tongue slowly entered her mouth, making her beg for more. Their tongues danced around for an eternity, but she won for once. 'Lost your experience, huh?' Her hands started to work down on his clothing, and he quickly followed, excitement filling the air…

* * *

Then the door flew open and Andrew burst in. He saw his sis. He saw Shinji. He saw what they'd clearly been doing. Shinji could swear he had never seen a red that bright. The red-headed man covered his eyes, his blush rivaling the color of his hair. "Oi, bro… wtf?" Adrian entered the room, eyes already covered. He shoved his brother out, then started closing the door. "When you… err, finish… we'd like to speak to you, Hirako-san. Alone."

Shinji was perplexed by the twins. His eyes drifted from the door to the woman under him. Emily had been blushing crimson red, but now her face was slowly reverting to its natural color. "Well…" she started "might as well do as he said…"

Shinji nodded, leaning down to kiss her. "Yeah, he's the wisest one here." He whispered against her lips.

* * *

Shinji joined the twins on the roof. "Hey… Sorry for the whole thing earlier."

Andrew blushed. Adrian brushed him off. "Ah, we should be apologizing. We walked in on you two."

Shinji gulped. "Well, was there anything you wanted to tell me?"

The wind brushed past the other two. Just then, Shinji noticed they were wearing the Shinigami Standard Uniform, with their Senkai haori. "Yeah… can we trust you with Onee-san's safety?" Andrew asked. He looked sad and serious for once.

Shinji answered immediately. "Of course. I will protect her with my own life."

Andrew nodded sadly. "We are going to leave… tonight." Adrian said slowly.

"What? Wait, wait, wait, you can't just leave her like this. I mean, aren't you even saying goodbye? What kind of brothers are you?"

"Urusai!" Andrew yelled. Shinji stopped his rant. He noticed that the other man had his hands fisted and was emanating frustration. "You think we don't want to take her with us? But we can't! And… it's all your fault!"

Shinji palled. Adrian sighed. "Listen. We are going to Soul Society to test the waters. We don't know how they'll welcome us. We can't afford to take her with us because…" he trailed off.

Shinji sighed. "She isn't strong enough. I understand. I'll tell her all this tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Just one question. When are you guys coming back?"

"We'll be back in 20 years. Is that all right with you?" Shinji nodded. "Then we'll see you then. Farewell, Hirako-san." The twins opened a gate to SS and he watched them leave.

* * *

He sighed and went back to his room, to _his_ Emily. They left her with him. That meant they wanted him to take care of her. He knew that they still loved her and wouldn't just leave her with whomever.

Shinji silently entered his room. He saw that Emily was sleeping peacefully, a look of content obvious on her face. He sat on the bed next to her, patting her head gently, careful as to not wake her up. 'You're mine. This time you're really mine and I'll try not to screw up.'


	6. Preparations

~~~~~In the morning~~~~~

When Shinji woke up, Emily was already getting changed for the day. "Hey…" He gulped, unsure as to how to tell her the news.

She spun around, looking at him curiously. "Morning. Anything wrong?"

Shinji sighed. "It's… it's about your brothers… I mean… you know they wanted to talk to me yesterday… and…"

'Fuck, why am I stuttering?' he thought.

"I know. They left." Emily said casually.

Shinji's eyes widened. "How?"

She shrugged. "It's not like I didn't expect them to. I'm weak. I would have been more of a burden than anything else. Besides, I can sense that they're gone."

Shinji got out of bed. "And you're ok with that?"

Emily took a deep breath. "Yes. Unless you don't want me here, that is."

"I want you here. We all do."

She smirked. "When are they coming back?"

"In 20 years."

Emily looked at Shinji, eyes filled with determination. "I wanna get back in shape. I wanna be Senkai no Emerald when they come back. And I want you to help me."

He nodded. "I will. Everyone will."

* * *

~~~~~~~Later~~~~

"They left?" Kensei yelled, voicing everyone's confusion.

"Yeah…" Emily trailed off, nervously scanning the Visoreds. They had looks of disbelief, all except for Hiyori.

"And they just assumed that we will babysit you? Who the fuck they think they are? We owe you nothing!"

Emily glared at the blonde. She then scanned the others. They didn't look like they had anything against her presence. Emily gulped. "Is that it? You don't want me here? Okay then, I guess I can manage in this world alone." She shunpoed outside, well, tried to. Shinji caught her mid-shunpo and held her next to him.

"It's just Hiyori." He whispered. "Ignore her. She never agrees to anything."

Emily yanked her hand out of his grip. "I know. But words hurt no matter who says them." She vanished in shunpo.

Shinji glared at Hiyori, who had an impassive look. "That was totally uncalled for. Why did you say it?"

She just shrugged, ignoring the others' looks. "Cause I felt like it. Problem, baldy?"

No one saw it coming. One moment the two blondes were just glaring at each other, the next moment Shinji was strangling Hiyori with one hand, pressing her against the wall. "Yes, problem. You are acting like a fucking queen here, when it's obvious nobody likes you. And stop attacking us! We don't block just because we pity you, a small girl trying to act all tough." He dropped her on the ground and turned towards the others. "Now I wanna know your opinion, the real one. Do you have anything against Emily being here?"

The Visoreds looked at each other. Lisa spoke up first. "Actually, it'd be nice to have someone new. I was starting to get bored of our monotony…" The others agreed.

Shinji nodded and left after Emily. He found her on the roof, looking at the sky. "Hey…"

She looked at him, eyes empty. "Yes?"

"I spoke with the others. They want you here."

Emily bit her bottom lip. "And Hiyori?"

Shinji smirked nervously. "She agreed in the end. She was just trying to be all important. You know her."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I do. At first it was funny, now it's annoying."

Shinji nodded as well. "Yeah, it is. Let's go back, shall we?"

"Sure."

* * *

~~~~Shortly after Shinji had left~~~~~

Hiyori got up, panting heavily. "What's his problem?" she asked.

Kensei scanned her carefully. 'He should've tightened his grip.' "The fact that you insulted his girlfriend. When it's just him, he can take it. But when you hurt her feelings…"

"Tch. Baldy." She went in her room.

The others sighed. "She never learns, does she?" Lisa said.

* * *

~~~~~~With the twins~~~~

"After 150 years of missing, you have the nerve to claim your old ranks again?" an elder asked.

Andrew shrugged. "We were told it was a rank for life."

"Silence! You gave it up by leaving Sereitei!"

Adrian sighed. 'Bro, let me talk.' He didn't like those who abused their power and, by denying their right, that was exactly what the Central46 was doing. As a Senkai, he had only done it when he had to.

'Ok.'

"We have not come here to claim out old ranks." He spoke.

"Oh, really? Then what are you here for?"

"We are here to reclaim our positions as Shinigami. We merely ask for another chance to serve the Soul King."

"Where is your loyalty? You don't serve us."

The blonde grunted in anger. "As I've just said, our loyalty lies for someone above you. We only acknowledge the Soul King as our leader."

Andrew gulped. 'If they anger Adrian… things will get nasty.'

_'He's even worse than you when pissed off. Be ready to immobilize him.'_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't expect us to allow you to join the Gotei13 with this kind of beliefs!"

"Reject their request!"

"I won't acknowledge them as our leaders again!"

"SILENCE!" Andrew gulped. The voice was Adrian's and the blonde didn't look particularly happy. His body was shaking with rage, although his reiatsu didn't show it. However, Andrew knew when his brother was angry. "We never asked you to give us these ranks! You just offered it to us! We just accepted the gift! But, you know what?" He took off his haori and threw it away. "I'm sick of all this. I don't need this haori to prove you who I am. I am Adrian Senkai. That's my name, not my rank. If you don't want me here, then so be it. But…" He grinned darkly, a twisted grin that sent chills down Andrew's spine. "… you're going to regret it one day… and I'm going to be there enjoying the moment."

The elders gulped. "They should be allowed to join the Gotei13." A voice said. The others agreed. One of the elders came down from his place and stopped in front of Adrian. He picked up the discarded haori and offered it to the blonde. "You deserve it. It's a rank for life." The elder said.

Adrian received the haori in shock. "O-okay. Arigato."

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but your father would have been proud of you both." The old man said, then got back to his place.

The twins left the place soon after.

"Bro… did you recognize that elder?" Adrian asked.

"No. Did you?"

"No, but I have a feeling we know him. We need to talk to Daisuke."


	7. Passing time

~~~With Emily~~~~

It was late at night. Emily stretched. "Man, what a tiring day!" She whined. Her hand ran through her hair. "My hair is so messy." She took the hairbrush and ran in through her hair, frowning at the result. 'This may take a while.' She then looked at Shinji, who was sprawled on the bed, flipping through a magazine. "Why don't you say anything, Shinji?"

He shrugged. "I'm pretty tired myself. Not it the mood to do anything."

**'Anything except for one tiny little thing…**' Emily blushed slightly at Helen's comment.

'Mind your own business.' She sighed, finally giving up in trying to disentangle her hair. "Can you help me a little? Please."

Shinji lazily got up and motioned for her sit on the bed. "You sure you want me to help? Last time you were whining like a baby."

Emily shrugged. "Yeah, but it hurt less than when I did it. You have experience. Your hair was longer than mine… always so soft, like silk… why did you cut it anyway?"

He sighed. "I know you liked it long. That's why it reminded me of you. I couldn't take it, so after we left Soul Society, I realized I didn't have any reason to keep it long. Besides, it would be harder for them to recognize me."

She nodded. "I'm sorry I've made you suffer."

Shinji froze for a second. He hadn't actually expected her to apologize. It just wasn't like her. Emily rarely showed any real apologies, but when she did, it was genuine. "It's ok. I'm just happy that you're fine. It's not your fault. You were unconscious."

She sighed. "I wasn't… not all the time, anyway. Daisuke had said that we shouldn't meet too soon… but I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you for 100 years… so I asked him to let us meet… and he agreed in the end."

Shinji nodded and didn't say anything for a while. "I'm done." He finally announced.

Emily turned around to face him, running a hand through her hair to check. She took the hairbrush from Shinji and put it away. He stood up and went to get changed into his pajamas. She did the same.

As Shinji finished changing, he felt a hand in his hair. "It's still soft. That's what I liked the most about it."

He turned around, feeling her own hair. "Yours is soft as well. Why don't you like it?"

"Eh, I like yours more."

She looked at him and tried to think about the way he had felt for the past years. Her heart constricted, it had never occurred to her while her brothers were there that he had suffered so much. Emily gulped, then closed the small distance between them…

* * *

~~~~~In JJ's bar~~~~

The twins entered the place via shunpo. The guard didn't see them. They took seats at the bar and spotted the owner.

JJ had barely changed on the outside since Shinji had left. However, he had become more serious and smiled less often. His lecherous behavior was gone. People could sometimes see him staring at nothing with a nostalgic look on his face. He missed Shinji. That was the truth. He also missed Emily. He felt as if she had always been there, when in fact there had barely been 10 times. He was always working, trying to keep his mind busy. Daisuke had moved in with him, but their interactions were limited. They had barely had any decent dialogues.

"Can I help you?" he ignored the fact that he didn't know the twins and they had snuck in. He had seen them and decided that he would let them be there if they didn't cause any trouble. The night was just beginning anyway and he could hope they'd be gone before they could cause any trouble.

Adrian was the one who spoke up. "We're looking for Daisuke."

"Dunno who you're talking about." JJ replied casually. "Anything to drink?"

Andrew could swear JJ was being honest from his voice, but knew it wasn't true. "2 sake bottles." He ordered, apparently disappointed.

Adrian rolled his eyes. 'Three can play this game.'

"Man, you really don't know him? I mean, he said he'd be here. Damn, he tricked us." The blonde complained.

Andrew inwardly grinned. "Yeah, totally. And when you think we actually did what he said."

JJ couldn't hide his curiosity. "And what did he make you two do?" he asked, smirking sarcastically.

"He told us to take a trip to the Real World. And we did." JJ started laughing. "He said we'd meet Hirako there, which actually happened." JJ froze. "And we actually left Onee-san with him." Andrew whined. "And he isn't here? Damn."

"Well, I think we did the right thing anyway. They really missed each other. 41 years is quite a long time to be far from your beloved one, especially if you live with the guilt that you're killed that person." Adrian said, as if he was commenting a TV show.

"Oi, anything wrong, man?" Andrew asked, noticing JJ's change in behavior.

JJ was looking at them wide-eyed, panting heavily. "They're alive?" The twins nodded. "Both of them?" Another nod. JJ sat down. "Oh my God. They're both alive." He took several deep breaths, trying to contain his happiness. He was smiling in a way his employees hadn't seen him in a long time. Then something lit up. "Who are you guys?"

Andrew grinned widely. "Her 'dead' brothers."

JJ started laughing. "Do people not die anymore?"

The twins joined him. "Will you call Daisuke now?" Adrian asked.

JJ rolled his eyes. "Ya have an obsession, pal. Follow me." They looked at him questioningly. "Jump over the table. It ain't clean anyway."

They followed him in the back. 'I like this guy.' Andrew declared.

Adrian smirked. 'He's Hirako's friend. Of course you do.'

* * *

"Oi, you've got guests." JJ yelled at a closed door. He started counting backwards from 10 and as he reached 0, the door opened.

"I was waiting for you two." Daisuke said.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Course you were."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother argue. "Come in. All of you."

They took their seats around a table in the medium-sized room. Andrew looked around. It didn't look fancy, but it was welcoming and cozy. He chuckled. "You paid for all of this, didn't you?" he asked JJ.

The barman grinned. "Yeah."

Daisuke snickered. "Don't complain. You're rich. You barely felt it."

"My wallet did." He replied.

Adrian coughed loudly. "Can we please get to the important stuff?"

JJ rolled his eyes.

"Which Divisions shall we join?" Adrian asked.

Daisuke shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. The Taichos and Fukutaichos are all friends with each other, except for Aizen, Gin and Kaname. So you mustn't join the 3rd, 5th or 9th. Well, actually you can join the 9th, but not the other 2. Now listen, cuz I'm not repeating this. Aizen won't touch you. He is afraid. However, don't lay low. Now, before you get any funny ideas, I won't help you guys too much in the war. Emerald's Shikai and Bankai will be the strongest weapons. The plan is simple: let the others fake the fight so he'll get full of himself, then you three must come and weaken him. You mustn't kill him. Just steal the Hougyoku with her Shikai. Kyoka Suigetsu will go down with her Bankai, then you guys let the others end him. Adrian, you will charge your Bankai with their wounds and empty it on Aizen. Questions?"

JJ spoke his mind. "Who will kill him? I mean, who will deal the final strike?"

Daisuke grinned widely. His answer left Andrew and JJ shocked. Adrian nodded. "That would be fair. He has certainly suffered the most so far."


	8. Things start to click in place

~~~~~10 years later~~~~~

Emily woke up, lazily throwing her legs out of the bed. She yawned loudly. She had gotten unused to waking up early. She slowly got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She saw Kensei stumble towards the coffee maker and Mashiro giggling at his antics. "Where's Shinji?" Emily asked. She was too lazy to sense his reiatsu.

"Downstairs, fighting with Love." Lisa said.

"Where's Rose?"

"Watching them."

Emily nodded, finished her food and went downstairs. As Lisa had said, the three were in the basement, the only difference being that Love was sparring with Rose, so Shinji was just lazing around. Actually, he was trying to clean his clothes of the kilos of dust on them. "This place is too realistic." He muttered, not noticing Emily, who was hiding her reiatsu, wanting to surprise him. She came from behind as he was about to call it quits and had started unbuttoning his shirt. Emily smiled, her hands going around his waist, assisting him at the task at hand. "Mind if I help?" she whispered.

Shinji looked at her, smiling. "Not really."

"Don't get any funny ideas. I want a spar."

He chuckled. "Alright, alright."

Emily rolled her eyes and stripped Shinji of his shirt, dusting it afterwards.

"Please, not here, guys!" Love yelled, coming towards them.

Emily smirked. She knew that his room was the closest to theirs and that he could hear everything they were doing. But honestly, she didn't give a fuck, and neither did Shinji.

"Whatever. Let's fight. I'm bored of lazing around." Her sword materialized in her hand and she lounged at Love, who blocked narrowly.

"Oi, woman, keep the roughness for Hirako!"

"_Show your power, twins of Ying and Yang."_

Emily lounged after Love, who called both his Shikai and mask.

Rose came towards Shinji. "Are you gonna try to keep yourself clean in this place? C'mon, let's fight. You can take a shower later."

Shinji put his shirt on and took Sakanade. "Let's go."

~~~~Later~~~~

"Dinner's ready! Last one to eat washed the dishes!" Lisa yelled, already eating. The Visoreds moved quickly and Emily was left with the dishes, "Mother fucking again?"

Most of the others left. Shinji watched with a hint of amusement in his eyes as Emily started her task, obviously annoyed at having to do it. "Want me to help?"

"Don't make fun of me." She grunted.

He rolled his eyes and went towards the sink, putting a pair of gloves on and starting to wash. "I'm not making fun of you." He said simply. "I was just offering."

Emily blushed. "Arigato."

Shinji grinned lecherously. "Although there is one way for you to repay me."

She chuckled. "Okay. Make sure the water is warm in the shower."

Shinji's eyes widened in surprise. "Sure." He then said, eagerly hurrying up with the dishes.

Emily chuckled and kissed him lightly. "Relax. Give me a little time to decide what I want to do."

He moaned. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

~~~~~With the twins~~~~

Andrew promptly fell out of bed with a loud thud at 9 o'clock. Adrian lazily opened his eyes to see his brother cursing loudly. He yawned. "Bro, take care. The bed is small."

Andrew muttered several more curses, some of them directed to his brother. "I'm gonna buy a double bed for myself."

"Yeah, yeah."

After they got ready for the day, they headed towards the 10th division's barracks. "What are we doing today?" Andrew asked, rubbing his back. He had fallen pretty badly.

"We need to show around the new Taicho."

"O-oh! The kid?"

Adrian sighed. "He's a child prodigy. I mean, he graduated last year and trained for Bankai and achieved it until now."

Andrew rolled his eyes, obviously unimpressed. "The standards had been lowered while we weren't around. I first wanna see what…"

Adrian grunted warningly. "Don't."

Andrew shifted uncomfortably. "Okay…" he answered, obviously disappointed. "Why do we have to do this shit anyway?"

Adrian sighed. "Matsumoto-Fukutaicho is on holiday."

"But why are there two of you?" a foreign voice asked.

The twins scanned the speaker. He looked like a child and was obviously smaller than them, barely reaching their chests, which only happened because of haircut. The white hair and turquoise eyes were certainly a rare sight. Andrew had look of pure disbelief on his face, which had come after noticing the white captain haori. He walked around, and indeed, there was the kanji for 10 on the back. He chuckled. "You're the new Taicho, chibi?"

Adrian raised an eyebrow as the temperature suddenly dropped and he became able to see his breath clearly. The child soon yelled. "Don't call me chibi! M name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, and I'm the newly appointed Taicho of squad 10. If you don't treat me with respect I'll make your lives a living hell!"

Andrew started laughing. Adrian grabbed his back head and forced him to bow, doing the same. 'He outranks us, moron!'

"I deeply apologize for my brother's behavior. We are here to show you around, Hitsugaya-Taicho. There's two of us for the more detailed and objective tour of the barracks, as we are opposite twins."

Toshiro sighed. "Fine. Tell me your names."

"3rd Seat Niagra Adrian and 4th Seat Niagra Andrew." Adrian said. They both straightened themselves and led the Taicho trough the Division.

"Hmm… "Toshiro's eyebrow twitched. "Why is there so much work on my desk?"

Adrian sighed. Andrew had an expression of sympathy for Toshiro. "Your Fukutaicho is drunk or absent on a daily basis. We did about half of it before you came."

Toshiro rubbed his forehead. "What did I get myself into?" he muttered.

"A life of paperwork." Andrew answered.

"You start tomorrow. We can help…" Adrian said monotonously.

"What's the catch?" Toshiro asked.

Andrew grinned. "Well, you have to ask really nicely."

Toshiro seemed thoughtful. "Fine. Will you, wise Shinigami, with strength rivaling that of the 3 Senkais, aid me in the hell hole known as paperwork?" he finally said.

Andrew laughed. "That was good. Course we will."

Adrian was thoughtful. 'He compared us with… us. That's interesting.'

* * *

**A/N: I chaged the story name. This one suits it more.**


	9. Fight between brothers

~~~Later that day~~~~

Toshiro turned towards the twins. "Well, you showed me around. I saw the strength of the other division members, but what about you two?"

Adrian shrugged. Andrew grinned. "Oh, excuse me for omitting this. Can I show you in the training grounds?"

Toshiro nodded.

They went to the training grounds and Andrew sat in the middle. "Adrian's zanpakutou is healer type, so I will show you my power first, if I may."

The young Taicho shook his head. "I wanna see a spar between you two."

Adrian's eyes widened. "A spar?"

"Yes. A spar. I wish to see it." Toshiro said.

Adrian nodded and unsheathed his zanpakutou. "_Heal and Hurt, Seikami!"_

Andrew looked at his brother, fear obvious in his eyes. _"Fly, Phoenix."_ He whispered.

* * *

~~~~Toshiro's POV~~~~

I thought that since they were twins, they knew each other's power and could easily point out the strengths and weaknesses. That was the reason I had asked them to fight against each other. To avoid confusion, I call them by their name.

Andrew was instantly surrounded in flames when he summoned his Shikai, but soon they took the shape of two wings on his back. Adrian was simply surrounded in a green reiatsu which soon vanished. His sword had barely changed. Andrew's had gotten a little longer and the blade was burning. He made a quick slash in the air and all the fire vanished.

The two looked at each other. Andrew was the one to attack. Adrian blocked as the flames engulfed both of them. They kept exchanging slashes, until Adrian shunpoed out of the fire. He had some burns on his body, but they were visibly healing. I was quite impressed by his healing capacities. By the time his brother attacked, again, he was already as good as new. They kept exchanging blows until Adrian pulled back and looked at me. His eyes became cold as he turned towards his brother. Andrew froze and they both spoke at the same time. "Bankai."

I gasped, unbelieving what I was seeing. Andrew was once again surrounded in flames, but this time I could see the huge bird behind him. Adrian's sword had a black graded bar on it. They once again lounged at each other, Adrian quickly gaining burns. He shunpoed away and pointed his brother. "Bakudo no. 1: Sai."

Andrew could no longer move, pinned down. Adrian started healing himself, the bar on his sword slowly filling. Andrew's fire was spinning around him at enormous speeds. The Phoenix screamed and he stood up. His brother had finished healing himself and lounged at him. Andrew blocked, apparently afraid of being scratched. Adrian's blade finally touched him and he vanished in shunpo. When he appeared further away, his body was covered in burns, the wounds identical to the ones his brother had just healed. Andrew's fire reappeared and went towards Adrian, who easily dodged it and lounged at his brother. Andrew blocked narrowly and pushed him away. I then noticed that the bar on Adrian's sword had become empty. Andrew turned towards me. "Oi, can we call it quits before he kills me?"

I nodded, shocked by their strength. They dismissed their Bankai and Adrian healed Andrew's wounds. Then they both came towards me.

* * *

~~~~Normal POV~~~~

Andrew grinned as he saw Toshiro's bewilderment. "Are we strong enough for our positions?" he mocked.

Adrian rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "This is our skill."

Toshiro nodded. "You are strong. Why didn't you become Taichos?"

Adrian looked at him serious. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." Toshiro seemed hesitant.

"We simply wanna see how SS can manage without us." Adrian said.

Andrew nodded.

Toshiro sighed. "Okay, now… I should get started with my paperwork."

Andrew was smiling. "Aww, don't worry, we'll help."

The white-haired captain smirked. "Looking forward to it."

~~~~With Emily~~~~

The Senkai woke up next to her sleeping lover. She stretched lazily, the thought of more sleep incredibly tempting. But… 'If I wake up, why be the only one?' She glanced at the clock next to the bed and saw that it was 10:46, therefore a late hour. Emily grinned, thinking of a way to wake up Shinji. She sighed. Her mind wasn't working too well. She straddled his hips, slowly grinding onto him. His eyes opened almost instantly and he looked up at her. She grinned. "Good morning, Shinji! Rise and shine."

He looked at her, still a little sleepy… or maybe something else was interfering with his thinking process. "Morning." Emily chuckled, trying to stand up. Shinji grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. "Nah, nah, nah. Where do you think you're going?" He pulled her down and rolled on top. "You owe me one for waking me up like that. You must stay here."

She smiled, pulling him into a kiss. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

~~~~In Shinji's inner world~~~~

Helen had joined Ying in his travel. She looked around. "Well, ours looks better." She muttered. 'Damn that Ying. He left with Sakanade.'

"Oh, does it? Sakanade said that as well."

Helen turned around at the dark voice, similar to her own, only male. "And who would you be?"

He grinned widely. "Is it that hard to guess, Queen?"

She smirked. "I asked for your name. But, sorry, I forgot, that's something reserved only for those in good terms with their masters."

He glared. "I don't need him. I only need to take over his body."

Helen sighed. "That's foolish. They will always be stronger than us, because we are part of them, not the other way round. The fight is a mere formality. Why can't you accept that?"

The male went closer to her, glaring into her eyes. "Because our instincts say otherwise. Instincts you lost when you became her pet. We only call you Queen because you are stronger than any of us, not because you lead us."

Helen shrugged. "You simply don't realize that you're wasting your existence in hatred. I can leave her inner world whenever I want and go wherever I want. If I get hurt, I come back to regenerate. It's not bad at all."

"You're just her pet. You announce her before you leave." The male hollow spat.

Helen sighed. "I pity you. You waste your life. I gained human feelings, it's true…" Her hand cupped his cheek, then ran over his white waist-length hair. "I wonder what you would think if I took away all that hatred."

Ying appeared from the mist. "Oh, Helen… am I interrupting anything?"

She shook her head. "I was done anyway. Do we have to leave?"

"Y-yeah… the time limit is almost over, you know? We can't stay too much even if the two are still near each other."

Helen nodded. "I know. Then I guess we'll meet again." She said.

"Tch." Shinji's inner hollow watched as Helen and Ying dissipated into thin air. "I don't need anyone, especially him."

* * *

~~~~Later~~~

Shinji was alone in his room, sprawled on the bed. Emily was at shopping with the other girls so he was quite bored. He hadn't heard from Sakanade or his inner hollow in a long time, and he was thinking whether his hollow was plotting something. 'Oi, you there, hollow?' Shinji wasn't very fond of him, but he knew he couldn't get rid of him either. He wanted at least some sort of toleration relationship.

'**Tch. Yeah. What do you want?'**

The blonde rolled his eyes. 'My old rank and Aizen's head on a plate. Just checking on you. It's been a long time since you last annoyed me. I was merely wondering whether you're plotting anything.'

'**Want me to get started on all the things you could have done in bed and didn't?'**

Shinji nearly chocked. 'What the…? FUCK NO!'

The hollow laughed. **'Or rather… a summary of what I did in your head?'**

'Unless it's a mental scar.'

'**Nah, I wish it was. Got bored most of the time and spoke with the Queen yesterday.'**

'Queen? Sakanade?'

'**No! Your girlfriend's hollow. We call her like that because she's the strongest.'**

Shinji seemed thoughtful. 'You fought with Helen?'

'**Inner Hollows can use their instincts to see the strength of an opponent. She's the strongest.'**

'Cool.'

The two were silent for a minute.

'**Master, what does love feel like?'**

Shinji's eyes widened. 'Well… it's kinda hard to explain… you can synchronize your feelings with mine to know. Emily said it's possible. Why?'

'**I was curious whether it makes you feel so good that it's worth it.'**

'It most certainly is.' Then it seemed to click with Shinji and he grinned. 'Have you fallen for your Queen?'

'**NO! She's a fool for ever tolerating being her master's pet!'**

'I see. You don't want to lose your free will. It's not like that. I think…'

The hollow interrupted. **'That's your own opinion.'**

'Just consider the option, okay?'

'**Tch.'**

Shinji rolled his eyes as his hollow closed the connection. He had nothing against the hollow, he had nothing against being a Visored, but the lack of cooperation was annoying. He sighed. At least his wasn't as annoying as Hiyori's.

* * *

**A/N: No, I didn't die. I simply didn't know what to publish. So this chapter is basically more of a filler than anything else, at least from Emily and Shinji's side.**


	10. Proposal

Andrew and Adrian discreetly entered the warehouse, both smiling deviously. They went into the main room.

The Visored were all sprawled on the floor, except for Shinji, who was all over Emily, on the couch.

"Hello guys!" the twins yelled.

Shinji fell on the floor and Emily got up immediately. "Nee-samas!" She tackled both of them into a hug which they returned.

"Well, I see you two have been busy, Onee-san. Are we uncles yet?" Andrew asked.

Shinji glared at him, blushing slightly. "No, we are waiting for the war to end."

Emily blushed as well. She had no shame with Shinji, but talking about that sort of things with her brothers felt really awkward.

"Ah, good. We have come to get you, Onee-san." Adrian informed.

Shinji sighed sadly. "You leave right now?"

Andrew smirked. "Nah, in one week. We have a mission here."

Emily smiled charmingly. "Really? That's great!"

Adrian looked at her, his eyes slightly widened. He had never seen her smile so genuinely happy. "We just came here to ask you guys to let us stay here until we leave."

"Sure." Kensei said. "Your old room's still empty."

"I'll take you there." Shinji said, sitting up.

"We know our…" Andrew said, but was interrupted by Adrian.

"Ok."

'Moron, he obviously wants to talk to us about something.'

'Gomen.'

The twins followed Shinji into their room. He gave them the key, but didn't leave. "Is there anything you wanna talk about, Hirako-san?" Adrian asked.

Shinji gulped, resting against the wall as the two sat on their bed. "Yeah… there is. It's about me and Emily…"

He took a deep breath.

Andrew scanned him. "She's pregnant?"

Shinji glared at him. "As far as I know, no, she isn't. Something else. I think I need your acknowledgement on this… it's important, after all, and I wanna be sure you'll agree."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Well, stop keeping me in the dark. What is it?"

Adrian was looking at Shinji carefully.

"I wanna propose to your sister and I would like to know whether you allow me to marry her." Shinji said in one breath.

Adrian's eyebrows went up. "You are fully aware you two can't get married before the war?

"Yeah… I… I just wanna know that she's completely mine." He blushed slightly as he spoke. He wasn't very comfortable around the two.

Andrew smirked. "Well, why not, after all?" he said, looking at Adrian.

"I have nothing against it as long as your marriage will be after the war. It is vital if you don't wanna be found. A marriage between two Shinigami can only be officiated by the Soutaicho." The blond spoke. "I believe it would be fair. After all, I don't think there is anybody else I'd rather see her with."

Andrew grinned. "That's our answer then. Does she know yet?"

Shinji shook his head. "No. Not yet."

"One week. You don't need to make it too special. She'll be happy either way." Adrian said.

Shinji nodded. "Arigato." He closed the door, leaving the twins alone.

* * *

Emily was sprawled on the bed, wearing a loose kimono. Shinji was really nervous when he entered the room, so he didn't notice that she was 'in the mood', until he sat on the edge of the bed and she encircled her arms around his neck. "You seem thoughtful." Emily whispered.

He smirked. "Yeah… I'll miss you."

Emily smiled, moving into his lap. "I know. But we still have this week. We should make the best of it."

He nodded. "Mhm."

Emily kissed him, but as he wanted to deepen the kiss she pulled back. Her lips then travelled down his neck as she slowly undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. All worries left his mind that moment.

* * *

~~~~At the end of the week~~~~

Shinji heard a knock at the door and pulled the blanket over both of them. Andrew cracked the door open. "We're leaving in 2 hours. Get ready." He then closed the door.

Emily smiled. "He does remember last time."

Shinji sighed. "Yeah. He said get ready." He sat up.

Emily pouted. "We still have time. I wanna enjoy the moment. And repeat it. Again and again. Until we can't do it anymore and we pass out."

Shinji smiled bitterly and looked for his trousers. For a certain reason, he could never remember where his clothes were. He finally found them and reached in his pocket, from where he got a small box. Emily watched him curiously. She couldn't see what he was doing. He then came back to her and took her hand in his. "Emily, you know I love you more than anything in my life."

She smiled. "Yes, and I feel the exactly same way."

He nodded, smiling nervously. "I wanna be with you forever. I want you to be mine and I know nothing can get in the way."

Emily looked at him lovingly, squeezing his hand. She could feel his nervousness and knew that, whatever he had to say, it had to be important. "I wanna spend the rest of the eternity with you." She pressed. She looked deep into his eyes, seeing the hesitation and nervousness in them; also, the love.

"Emily… will you marry me?"

Emily's eyes widened. Shinji was kneeling in front of her, the ring in his hand. "Shinji, we can't…"

"We can get engaged before the war. I wanna know you're mine while you're away. I want everyone to know that you're taken."

Her eyes became teary as she spoke. "Yes. There's nobody I ever loved more."

She jumped on him, hugging him tight. Shinji lost balance and fell on his back, with Emily on top of him. They were both laughing madly.

* * *

~~~~Later~~~~

Emily came into the living room, holding hands with Shinji. As soon as she saw her brothers, she ran up to them. "Nee-samas, nee-samas, look!" She showed them the ring.

Adrian smiled seeing his sister so happy. Before Shinji came in her life, it had been a rare sight.

Andrew whistled appreciatively. "O-oh, looks good. You have a nice taste, Hirako."

Shinji chuckled. "Good to know you like it."

Emily turned towards him sadly. "I'm gonna miss you." She said.

"Go give him a big heated kiss to make up for your absence." Andrew whispered to Emily.

She blushed and went towards Shinji. "Don't be like that." he said. "We will see each other again. If you have to go… you should." His words held a sad tint.

"You don't have to act all tough." Emily whispered.

"One of us has to do it and I doubt it'd be you." He answered.

Emily blushed. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"I wish I could make you stay. But you can't."

Emily gulped, then kissed Shinji. He held her close, and the others could swear they were never going to break apart. Which they didn't, for a good 10 minutes. When they finally parted, Emily looked on the verge of tears. Shinji held her close, her head on his shoulder as she held back the tears. "Emily, don't cry. You won't be alone. I won't be there, but your brothers will. You're never alone."

She nodded, finally pulling back. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. See you near the war." Shinji flinched at the last word.

Emily walked towards her brothers, her hand holding Shinji's until the very last moment. Andrew could swear the two had been ripped from each other. However, he knew it would be better for Shinji to know that Emily was alive… and still his. The twins opened a gate towards Sereitei and the three Senkais left through it. Shinji watched as the gate closed, the last thing he saw being the emerald green eyes he loved so much.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is like the end of an arc, or something. Next will be only the senkais spending their lives in Sereitei, and after that... you'll see.**


End file.
